


ho, mo leannan bhoidheach

by heavensfallingaroundus



Series: diamonds in the mud [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hiking, Jamie is a peach, Kate is a big fan of it all, M/M, Richard is enthusiastic about hiking, Scotland, Taron is a lazy bum, oh also a ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensfallingaroundus/pseuds/heavensfallingaroundus
Summary: When there's a hike, and there's a question.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: diamonds in the mud [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646128
Comments: 28
Kudos: 52





	ho, mo leannan bhoidheach

**Author's Note:**

> Me again. Hello. I seem to be on a roll. Sorry sorry.
> 
> I recently went to Scotland, and had the pleasure of visiting the beautiful region of the Trossachs and Loch Lomond National Park. So, naturally, my mind flew up and away towards the thought of Richard taking Taron there on a hike. 
> 
> So, well, this happened. It's short and sweet. 
> 
> It's two couples, a great view, one question.
> 
> Thanks to [phoenix_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordwen/pseuds/phoenix_rose) for a speedy beta, and for all your support, as usual.

"Oh, c'mon, T, it's not that bad!"

"Are you kidding me? It's so steep!"

Richard shrugs, and he pokes Taron's thigh with his walking stick. 

"It's only a couple of hours, darling. C'mon, we'll fall behind!"

Taron huffs and puffs. Tugs at the strings on his backpack. Takes a sip of bright orange Irn Bru from the small bottle he has in his right hand. Rolls his eyes.

"Jamie, do we _really_ need to do this?" he calls out, loudly.

"Don't be a baby and keep up, y'lazy bum," Jamie's voice comes in from a few yards away. Richard grins. Thank God for Jamie Bell. "The wife's up already!"

Richard turns to look at the path, and realises that Jamie's not even exaggerating—Kate really is nowhere to be seen.

"C'mon, my love," he beckons, holding a hand out towards Taron. " _Too sad we parted on yon shady glen_ …"

"Damn you, Richard Madden," Taron says, grabbing his hand and stepping closer. Richard instinctively envelops him in a tight embrace, and presses a kiss to his temple. "Alright, I will climb this goddamn hill with you. And that couple of American traitors, who apparently are already halfway up the steep sides of Ben _fucking_ Lomond," he says, before planting a wet kiss on Richard's lips. 

His eyes are so green and beautiful amongst the May foliage sprouting all around them. Richard kisses him again, smiles more broadly still.

"Good boy, _mo leannan._ I promise you, I'll make it worth your while."

Taron brings the back of his hand to his forehead and fakes swooning uncontrollably.

"Not the Gaelic, Madden. Have mercy on a poor foreign soul."

"Never."

"Thank God."

"Don't let Jamie hear you call him an American, though. It's his turn to cook tonight. You risk poisoning, I'm telling ye."

Taron chuckles, and saunters ahead of Richard with renewed energy.

The view from up top is breathtaking. It's an unusually cloudless day, and the whole of Loch Lomond is quite literally at their feet. It extends out into the horizon, the early afternoon sun dancing over the green isles emerging from it like curious sea creatures popping out to see what's going on in the human world.

It's like the universe _knows_ what's about to happen.

"Fucking 'ell, Rich," Jamie says, appearing on Richard's side and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Did you sell your soul to the Devil, to have weather like this?"

Richard scrunches his nose up and grins. "Damn, ye got me," he says, hissing in fake disappointment. "For real, though. I don't know what's up with Scotland today. Dad won't ever believe me—even if I take pictures."

"Enjoy it while ya can, mate. Also, go get him, before Kate talks him into giving up all animal products and your life becomes a wee bit sadder, all of a sudden."

Richard chuckles in earnest, and pulls Jamie in for a tight, amicable hug. "Thank you, J," he says, softly, into his ear, as he eyes Taron and Kate sitting on the giant picnic blanket they brought, huddled up in conversation.

Taron notices him looking and blows him a kiss. Kate looks between the pair of them, and winks at Richard.

 _Go for it_ , she mouths, making sure Taron doesn't notice the exchange.

And then, like that, the enormity of what's about to happen hits Richard like a ton of bricks. The small box on the inside pocket of his hiking jacket presses directly against his heart—which he feels thumping desperately, as if it wanted to break away from its space in his chest and become one with the diamond band concealed inside it.

"Alright," he says, half to Jamie, half to himself. He breathes in, then out. Twice. Three times. Deeply. "Here we fecking go."

He steps closer to Taron and Kate, and he stops when he reaches the edge of the blanket.

"Mind if I borrow the princess for a wee sec, Kate?"

"Be my guest, Richie," she says, in that thick New York brawl Richard adores. "You can have him for the rest of the day, actually—he's making me crave cheese, and I can't _have_ cheese," she says, matter-of-factly. "Shoo, you temptress," she continues, jokingly pushing him away and towards Richard. Another wink in Richard's direction, unnoticed by Taron. Richard smiles down at her, equally giddy happy and deadly nervous.

"Come see the view, _mo chrìdhe_ ," Richard says, gesturing encouragingly for Taron to get up.

"See what I have to put up with, Kate?" Taron says, fake-exasperated, as he grabs Richard’s outstretched hand, gets to his feet, and kisses Richard’s knuckles, eyeing him adoringly.

"Oh yes, I see what you mean now. The Gaelic. Ugh. So not sexy. So not Jamie Fraser. So not hearing panties drop on the opposite bank of this lake, right now."

Richard blushes furiously, and can't think of an appropriate comeback—so he doesn't give any. 

He lets Kate blow him a kiss too, then, and watches as she lies down and rides her shirt up, to expose her flat belly to the almost inconceivable rays of sun that are currently hitting them and the few other people on top of the hill.

Taron ends up hooking an arm inside Richard's and walking extremely close to him, until they get far enough away from everyone else and he allows himself to kiss Richard's shoulder.

"What am I looking at, Dickie?" he asks, turning his head from Richard to the horizon. They're looking South, towards all the isles.

"That's Inchlonaigh," Richard says, sure of himself. "Beyond it you can see some more islands you'll probably have to look up on Google Maps, because I never know which is which," he then admits, shrugging innocently, "and then, at the end of the lake and on your left, there's the land of Rob Roy I was telling you about earlier," he finishes.

"Ah yes, yes, the Lowlands Robin Hood who actually was just a racketeer and basically single-handedly invented blackmail," Taron says, appreciatively. "You Scots do have a talent for _stealing_ , don't ya?"

"What on earth do you mean, my darling?" Richard asks, mock-outraged. He has an inkling of where Taron is going with this, but he wants to be one hundred percent sure.

"Like, for example—oh, you're really making me say it out loud, aren't you?" Taron says, shaking his head. He squeezes Richard's bicep and beams up at him. "You stole my _heart_ , y'old fool. You know that very well."

Perfect. Just what Richard needed. Here comes the deafening sound of his heart pounding in his ears once again, then.

"Oh, Taron," he coos, pulling him closer and locking eyes with him. "And you stole mine, my bonny lad. I love you."

"I love you more, gorgeous. Thank you for forcing me to do this. I think this must be one of the most beautiful places I've ever been to."

"On that note," Richard says, grinning like a madman to conceal his nerves as he unzips his waterproof jacket enough to be able to reach inside it. "There's something I'd like to do, now, if you don't mind."

Confusion immediately paints itself on Taron's face. He furrows his brow, purses his lips, curls his mouth up into a half smile.

Good, he didn't get it.

"C'mon, then," he says, in a deliciously camp tone.

Richard's fingers close around the velvet box and he extracts it from his pocket, as he sinks down on one knee onto the dry grass, opens it, and looks up at Taron again.

"Oh my…" Taron starts, bringing a hand to his mouth, startled, incredulous.

"I've spent more than two decades of my life looking for you. It's only been a little more than a year, and I know you'll think I'm mad, but… you're the love of my life, Taron Egerton. And I'll be damned if I'll ever let you go. Will you…"

" _Yes_ ," Taron says, frantically, nothing more than a shaky, soundless whisper that loses itself in the strong gust that brings with it the smell of wild flowers and pine trees.

Richard huffs in relief. Then, he shakes his head—not even when he's proposing will Taron let him finish a sentence.

"Will you _marry me_ , thunder boy?"

"Yes, aye, _oui_ , _ja_ , _sì_ , _ie_ —fucking hell, yes, Richard, I will marry you," he replies, voicing his answer properly this time, if not maybe a tad too loud.

"Yeeee-heeeey!" a cheer reaches Richard's ears from behind—Jamie is holding his phone and filming them as planned, while Kate is nestled against his chest and weeping happy tears.

The same happy tears Richard can now see rolling down Taron's face, as Richard extracts the diamond eternity ring from the box and slips it onto Taron’s finger.

It fits him perfectly.

Richard stands up again to take Taron’s face in both hands and kiss him more passionately than he's ever kissed him before.

"Better get that custom tartan going, then, 'adn't we?" Taron says, grinning. Their foreheads are pressed together and they're looking into each other's eyes. 

Richard sees the sun and the forest and the lakes reflected in them. 

He sees himself. 

He sees Taron, and Taron's soul. 

He sees his future husband.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably have a sequel, because I can't resist weddings nor Scotland, as some of you may well know.
> 
> In case you don't, there is a certain chapter in a certain fic that could clarify what I mean.
> 
> P.S. It's Chapter 10, from [this giant mess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419271/chapters/48439637). Enter at your own risk.
> 
> Love you all, as usual.
> 
> C xx


End file.
